


Do You See Me Now?

by clasesolangelo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasesolangelo/pseuds/clasesolangelo
Summary: Adrien and Marinette lived in harmony with one another since they were little. But then everything changed when the homecoming dance attacked...Or where Marinette and Adrien are childhood friends and they both feel something a little more friendly for each other...





	

A girl climbs onto another branch in a tree, sticking her tongue out at the blonde boy below her. She climbs up one more and then sits on the branch she swung up to.  
“Come up Adrien!” The blonde boy smiled, proudly showing missing tooth in the front of his mouth.  
“I’m coming Marinette!” The by started the climb the small tree, the girl’s mother watching closely to make sure neither one got hurt too bad.  
“Well it’s about time you got up here, shorty!” Marinette called as her black pigtails brushed a small twig with the wind.  
“Hey! I’m not short!” Marinette giggled.  
“Yes you are!” She hoped off the branch and started going back down. The boy followed her and chased her around the park. The two of them ended up playing a game of pretend.   
“When I’m taller than you I can marry you for real, right?” Adrien asked with his missing front tooth presented. He held his hand up higher than her head to show her how tall he was going to be. Marinette giggled.  
“We’ll see about that later shorty.” They giggled and it was time to go home. Adrien and Marinette slept together on the couch watching a movie that night, as they did almost every weekend. 

Fast forward…

“Oh come on, I don’t think it would be that bad.” Marinette rolled her eyes at her blonde best friend. “You should go. You’ve never been to one and this year and next are your last chances to go to the dance. Come on!” Adrien shouted. The two of them were in her room doing “homework” (read: watching a movie and goofing off) when Adrien brought up the annual homecoming dance.  
“Thanks but I think I’ll be good. Alya is going with Nino and I don’t want to third wheel on them, so I’ll go.”  
“So you’re not going because you don’t have a date?”  
“I’m not going because I don’t want to.” Marinette huffed. She had no idea why he was getting so worked up. Lately, for about the last two months or so, things were tense and strained between the two best friends and she had no clue why. All she knew was the fear of him hating her because she loved him.  
Adrien groaned. “So what if someone asked you?” He asked, a little softer than his intense argument before.  
“Someone already did ask me and I said no thanks. I don’t want to go Adrien.” Adrien was silent and she got worried. Marinette turned around and saw her best friend with a red face and a glare plastered all over it.  
“Someone asked you already?”   
“Yeah. Is that a problem?” Marinette turned around fully and crossed her arms and legs.  
“Who asked you?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Nathaniel from art.” Adrien’s face got redder.  
“Since when did you start hiding things from me?”  
“Since when was that anything important that I needed to tell you?”  
“Someone asked you to a dance, I find that very important!”  
“You didn’t tell me you asked Chloe to the dance either!” Adrien fell silent. “That’s what I thought. So you’re free to do whatever whenever you like but I have to tell you what I’m doing, when I’m doing it and who I’m doing it with?”  
“I never said that!”  
“Then stop acting like it!” Marinette threw her hands in the air. Adrien copied her but walked out of her room. She heard the front door slam on his way out. Marinette slammed her head against the desk and made up her mind.

On Saturday afternoon of that same week Marinette found herself in a glittering pink dress with shining silver shoes. She let her mother and father take pictures of course. Once her mother took enough pictures she darted out the door and to her school.   
The cheerleaders had decorated the gym the best they could with the limited budget with string lights and balloons. The music thumped in h ears as she scanned the crowd. She caught sight of a red head of hair and walked over to him.  
“Nathaniel.” He jumped around.  
“Marinette! I didn’t think you were coming.”  
“I wasn’t, but Adrien is mad at me for not going so I thought I would. Do you know where he is?” Nathaniel nodded and looked like he was holding back a laugh. “What?” He pointed to a couple across the floor. The girl was leaning heavily on the guy, and the guy looked bored and uncomfortable. Sure enough it was Adrien and Chloe. Marinette narrowed her eyes.  
“What is that look for?”  
“He’s the one that asked her and now he dares to look bored? Jerk.” She muttered. She looked over to Nathaniel who looked a bit hurt that she’d only come to ask him where Adrien was and here she was complaining. “Do you want to dance?” He looked up, hope in his eyes.  
“With you?” Marinette nodded.  
“I didn’t dress up and come all the way over here for nothing.” She took his hand and the two of them danced for a while.  
“Thanks for dancing with me, even though I know you don’t want to be here.” Marinette shrugged.   
“It’s fine. And thank you for asking me.” He smiled.  
“It was nice dancing with you.” She cocked an eyebrow.  
“Are you leaving?”  
“Yes, because I don’t want Adrien to kill me. See you around Marinette.” With that Nathaniel took off and left Marinette standing there confused until a hand grabbed she shoulder and turned her around to face angry green eyes.  
“I thought you didn’t want to go.” Adrien growled.  
“I didn’t and then you threw a hissy fit and so I decided to go.”  
“And why were you with him? Why didn’t you come find me?”  
“I did find you! I found you with your date! And I asked him if he wanted to dance because I didn’t want to be rude. And Nathaniel is a good friend thank you very much.” Adrien huffed and deflated.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered, although Marinette could barely hear due to the loud music. The upbeat hip-hop turned into a mellow flowing tune. “Would you dance with me?” Adrien offered Marinette his hand. She took it without a second thought.  
“Sure.” He brought her out to dance and but one hand on her waist and kept the other on her hand. They swayed with the music for a bit before Adrien bent down to her ear.  
“Do you remember when we were kids? And we were at the park? You climbed that tree.”  
“The time you had your front tooth out?” Marinette smiled at the memory.  
“We played pretend.” Marinette could hear the fond smile playing on his lips. “And I asked you something. I asked you if I got taller would you marry me for real.” Marinette huffed out her laugh. Adrien brought a hand to her chin and tilted it up to his face. “Do you see me now?” He breathed right before his lips met hers in a soft caress.


End file.
